


Ya Idiot

by heartfeltword



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleep talking, awkward time to pop the question
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfeltword/pseuds/heartfeltword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanley has never been the romantic type but he certainly didn't expect to pop the question as he was falling asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ya Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt Person A teases Person B about getting sleepy after having sex. As B is falling asleep, the last thing they say is “I’m going to marry your idiot ass.” A then gets flustered, pulls B tenderly into their arms and falls asleep together with B. Bonus: A asks B about what they said when they wake up. How B reacts is up to you. 
> 
> Because I need more Fiddlestan in my life.

Sex with Stan Pines was always the same. Hard, fast, loud groans and grunts, bodies slapping together covered in sweat. And once it was all over Stan passed out because he was so tired after fucking Fiddleford so hard.

Tonight was no different.

Fiddleford moaned, dragging his nails down his lover’s back, as Stan hit his prostate. The smaller man swear he saw stars whenever Stan hit that spot. Stars or fireworks depending on how hard Stan was going. Tonight Stan was really worked up and was giving it to Fiddleford  _ hard _ . They’d spent the whole day apart, which was unusual for the pair, and distance makes the heart grow fonder or something. Stan grunted as he slapped his hips against Fiddleford’s. Fiddleford moaned again. They were already covered in a little sweat, Stan had hardly had any time for removing clothing and had barely prepped his partner. Thankfully Fiddleford was getting more used to Stan’s fast paced style of sex and it didn’t hurt too much - he would surely feel it in the morning though.

“F-fuck.” Stan moaned. He was getting close. He always got louder when he was close. He propped himself up on one arm and grabbed Fiddleford’s forgotten dick with his other. Fidd’s threw his head back and gasped loudly, Stan’s hand was always so warm and so damn big. “Y-ya like that?” Stan grunted, his head dropping onto Fiddleford’s shoulder as he tried to keep his hand and hips working in time.

“Yes! Oh,  _ God _ .” Fiddleford arched his back into his lover. His eyes squeezed shut, nails digging down Stan’s back. He wasn’t going to last much longer. It was all just too much. “St-St….  _ ah _ -Lee!” Fiddleford tried to speak through his moans but it was hard. He could hardly focus. His body was shuddering at all the pleasure he was receiving.

“Gonna…  _ fuck _ ,” Stan bit down into Fiddleford’s neck.

That was what the smaller man needed. His eyes squeezed shut as his orgasm rolled over him. He felt his own hot release coating his stomach and Stanley’s hand that was still milking his dick. Fiddleford wasn’t sure what he shouted, it was all a blur, it was probably - hopefully - Stanley’s name and not someone or something else. His body shuddered once more as he came down from his high. Stanley had been thrusting hard into Fiddleford, nearing his own oragasm. Fiddleford panted loudly, knowing how it made Stan go crazy. He even threw in an extra moan for good measure - or was it honest because Stan hit that spot again? Regardless it worked on drawing his lover to orgasm.

“Fuck.” Stanley moaned, his hips jerked as he grunted into Fiddleford’s neck. His thrusts slowed as he came down from his own high. His hand clenched tightly around Fiddleford’s softened dick, it hurt but in such a way his dick twitched already thinking about coming back. The pair panted together for a moment before Stanley pulled away and discarded the used condom. Stan dropped onto the bed beside his lover, the bed creaked loudly in protest.

“Gonna fall asleep?” Fidd’s teased as he tried to catch his breath. Stan grunted lazily as he drew a blanket up around his shoulders. Within a minute he’d be out cold and they both knew it. Fiddleford chuckled, shifting into a comfortable position as he watched his partner’s eyes close and his chest suck in a deep breath. Fiddleford brushed Stan’s hair off his sweaty forehead. “Yer somethin’ else, Stanley Pines, ya know that right?” Fiddleford teased again as he set his head onto Stan’s shoulder.

“‘M gonna marry yer idiot ass.” Stan mumbled his voice sleepy.

Fiddleford lifted his head and looked at the bigger man who was sound asleep. Did Stanley just say what he thought he said? Sure they’d said I love you before but? Marriage? Stan was just loopy from his rough sex and half asleep when he said it. He didn’t mean anything by it. Did he? Fiddleford gulped down air trying to decide if he should even bother thinking about it any longer; Stan didn’t know what he was talking about.

Stan mumbled incoherent things as he tugged Fiddleford closer. Fiddleford got comfortable as Stan fell deeper into sleep before Fiddleford even closed his eyes.

-

Fiddleford woke up when Stanley started to shuffle around in bed. Stan rolled onto his hips, the bed squeaked loudly, and pulled Fiddleford to him. “G’mornin’.” Stan mumbled into Fiddleford’s hair.

“Mornin’.” Fiddleford yawned and stretched a little. He wiggled his toes under the blanket and felt so content. Then the memories of last night came flooding back and what Stan had said. “Stan?”  
“Hm?” Stan opened an eye to glance at his lover.

“Were you serious when ya said you were gonna marry me?”

“What?” Stan was awake and alert as he propped himself up on one elbow to look down at Fiddleford.

Fidds blushed, “Last night, as you were fallin’ asleep… ya said you were gonna marry me.”

Stan stared for a moment before he slumped back into the bed and buried his face into his pillow. He let out a loud groan. “That’s now how I wanted to ask you.” Now it was Fiddleford’s time to stare at his lover absolutely floored. He meant to ask? Stan sighed and peeked up at Fiddleford, “S-so,” he was blushing and nervous which was so unlike Stanley Pines, “whaddaya say?”

“What? Do I want to marry you?” Fiddleford was trying to wrap his head around everything. Stanley Pines wanted to marry him? He loved him  _ that much _ ? Did Fiddleford want to marry again? They’d both been married before - to women. How would? When? “Yes.” Fiddleford breathed before he covered Stanley’s body with his own. “Yes, I want to marry you, ya idiot.”

Stan laughed and drew Fiddleford closer to kiss him. It was slow and deep and passionate. So unlike their usual kisses. Fiddleford sighed into the kiss, weaving his fingers into Stan’s hair. “I’m thinkin’ a fall weddin’,” Stan pulled away with a wide grin, “you look great in all them red and oranges and that dark green.”

“How long have you been thinkin’ about this?” Fiddleford asked, a smile on his lips.

Stan flushed again, “Ah, a while…”

“Yer an idiot.” Fiddleford shook his head before kissing Stan once more. “But I love ya.”

“I love ya too.” Stan beamed up at the thinner man. “I got ya a ring too.”

“You didn’t steal it did you?” Fiddleford quirked an eyebrow.

“I’m not gonna answer that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts at heartfeltword.tumblr.com!


End file.
